What if Stein's lesson continued?
by myhiddenlove08
Summary: What would happen if in episode 5 Stein didn't stop attacking Soul and Maka his insanity taking over? Would Soul and Maka find a way to win or even survive? Please reveiw. Oneshot


I do not own Soul Eater (cuz if I did there would be new episodes every day instead of one a week :P)

This is continued from anime episode 5 what would happen if Stein hadn't stopped attacking, his insanity taking over? Would Soul and Maka find a way to win or even survive?

This story sorta popped into my head maybe a week ago and wouldn't go away so I finally gave in and wrote it down. Its my first fan fictions so please review and be nice :D

/

What if… Stein's lesson continued?

…

"Resonance of the Souls!!" yelled Soul and Maka together.

"Let's resonate 'til we reach the limit," Soul told Maka.

"Yeah, The traditional technique Scythe Meisters use," yelled Maka as she raised Soul above her head. Soul transformed in to a large glowing scythe.

"WITCH HUNTER!!"

Stein grabbed the blade between his hands and smirked. "She can control Witch Hunter at this level," he thought. "However your skills are too rough," he told Maka and broke the Witch Hunter. As Maka fell backward she whispered, "Soul."

Stein walked toward her crumpled in a heap on the ground in pain. "Seems like you're still conscious," Stein muttered as he knelt down beside her. He was startled as a light appeared and Soul transformed on top of Maka. "I won't let you touch my Meister!" yelled Soul.

"Then I'll start with you," said Stein smirking reaching for Soul.

"Soul Purge"

Soul was blown back off of Maka to the stone wall. He crashed against it. He grunted blood coming from his mouth.

"Soul Sewing"

Stitches came from Soul's body tying him to the wall. "Now just stay there while I dissect your little friend here," said Stein.

"You bastard," growled Soul struggling weakly against the stitches, "If you touch her you die."

"Now now boy you are in no position to be telling me that. One more hit and I'll kill you," smirked Stein. "Well I was interrupted the last time I tried to plan my cuts so let's continue where we left off," as he turned his attention to Maka. She glared up at him. "You will not kill Soul," she said struggling to stand. Stein snorted. "Your just a Meister without your weapon who can barely stand, what can you do to oppose me?"

"You seem to have forgotten about me," a voice rang out. It was Tsubaki. "Maka, you have to get to Soul. I'll hold him off," yelled Tsubaki. "Smoke bomb mode" Smoke filled the area hiding Maka from Stein's view. "Well this is annoying," he muttered. Meanwhile Maka had staggered over to Soul and started tugging at the stitches. "You idiot," Soul muttered, "you have to run away." "I'm not going to leave you here to him," yelled Maka, "we can still win."

"Where in the world did you get that idea little girl?" came a voice behind Maka. "Run Maka!!" yelled Soul straining against the stitches. Maka's eyes grew wide as she slowly turned around to face the voice. A fist came out of nowhere hitting Maka in the chin throwing her against the stone wall. She grunted as she hit and fell to the ground at Soul's feet. "MAKA!!" screamed Soul. "Run move do something!!"

"Hmmph seems she can't move anymore, that makes this a lot easier," came Stein's voice from the smoke that had dispersed, Tsubaki lying in a heap behind him. He started to walk forward towards Maka. "Bastard I'll never forgive you if you touch her" Soul yelled at Stein as he kneeled down by Maka.

"Just shut up and watch," said Stein as an insane smile spread across his face. He lifted up Maka's shirt and sweater to reveal the lines he had drawn on her stomach earlier. "Don't… touch me," Maka whispered. "Hmm amazing your still conscious," Stein said "however you still can't move so…" He raised a scalpel and aimed it for the lines on her stomach. Soul's growls grew louder and louder as the scalpel slowly came close to Maka's stomach. As the scalpel touched her skin a light appeared from Soul. "ENOUGH!!" exploded Soul. The stitches holding him to the wall disappeared and his arm transformed into a blade and sliced towards Stein.

Stein jumped away holding his shoulder. "Amazing," he thought, "a second later and I would have lost my arm. He even broke my soul sewing. He must really care for her." Soul glared at Stein while using his body to cover Maka. "I told you, you bastard, if you touch her you die," said Soul. "Hmm appears you two have stronger bond than I thought," said Stein. "No matter I'll just kill you."

"Soul…" Maka whispered.

"Maka are you ok?" asked Soul.

"Soul… you… have to… get away…"

"What are you crazy I'm not leaving you."

"But… he'll kill you."

"Heh as if he couldn't even keep me tied down."

"I won't let you die just to protect me."

"You idiot I'm not going to die and even if I do it would be worth it to protect you."

"Well this is starting to get boring I'll just finish you both off at the same time," said Stein.

Soul glared at him and position himself in front of Maka. "Give me your worst."

"You asked for it," said Stein as the insane smile came to his face again.

Soul turned and hugged Maka to his body to protect her.

"SHINIGAMI CHOP!!"

"Huh," said Soul turning around. He saw Shinigami standing there and Stein lying in a pool of blood coming from his head.

"Heh sorry guys Stein wasn't supposed to try to kill you his insanity creeps us at the strangest times anyway you passed the remediation."

"What?! But he killed Black Star and Tsubaki," yelled Soul.

"Umm," Tsubaki said. "I was just unconscious and I think Black Star is waking up."

"Soul?"

"Yeah Maka?"

"Can you let go of me now?"

Maka's and Soul's faces were similar shades of red. "Yeah sure," muttered Soul and released Maka. They stared at each other for a while then turned away. "Well lets go home," said Soul as he got up and started to walk away.

"Soul," said Maka.

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

Soul gave her his crooked smile. "No problem."


End file.
